


Seduce Me

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Showing up to do a run of the mill photoshoot as an amateur model was the easy part.Trying not to fall for your surprisingly handsome photographer was not.





	Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thirst, [this commission](https://hypaalicious.tumblr.com/post/162630914944/louisvuittontrashbags-why-dont-you-do-a) I had the guts to get done, and slight nostalgia for my past life as a carefree model living in China.

You sat on the white couch in the main area of the apartment, twiddling your thumbs and watching the photographer fiddle with a few settings on his camera before you could continue with the session. It wasn’t your first time doing one of these things; what had started off as a random offer from a Chinese agency to help promote their new glamour photography studio turned into a side hobby of creating a ModelMayhem account and filling out portfolios for whichever freelance photographer happened to swing by the most populated and diverse city in mainland China. It was fun, and definitely a change of pace from going to school and doing odd jobs to make money outside of that… and gave you an excuse to buy ridiculous clothes to wear just for the occasion.

But you had to admit, this was the first time you had found yourself attracted to the photographer, and it made the entire thing even more awkward to you. You had almost choked when he met you outside of the shopping area that was the initial meeting point, his tall lithe figure easily standing out from the sea of Chinese people milling about as he approached you with a smile. At first, you were thinking that there was no way he was looking at you, but by virtue of also being a foreigner in East Asia, you supposed that it wasn’t too much of a guess to assume that you were the model that responded to his messages earlier in the week. _Not to mention he would know what I look like by now, duh._

You did a good job keeping it together as you shook his hand and he led you to the nice apartment that his friend who also traveled a lot let him use in his absence, pulling your rolling duffle bag full of outfits that you were now wondering how you were going to get the courage to even wear in front of him. This was not something that you were accustomed to dealing with; you had even done a lingerie shoot for a French photographer that wanted to recreate some upscale professional work that he had done for a well-known company years ago without blinking an eye.

But all because this man by the name of Ignis had decided to be way too attractive for his own good, your carefully garnered experience in modeling was going down the drain and making you feel like a newbie tripping over her own two feet.

And you actually _did_ do that. Earlier, you had thought that you were taking way too long in the bathroom trying to strap yourself up into your black knee-high boots and didn’t want to keep him waiting, so you got the bright idea to stagger out into the hallway with one of them half done. Walking and lacing up boots was a hard act to complete even if you _weren’t_ clumsy, so it wasn’t a surprise that you found yourself careening into the nearest wall while grasping onto your boot for dear life.

To your dismay, you heard the click of a camera lens just as you were looking up, and after a few more shots you straightened up quickly and gaped in embarrassment. “Okay, no, I wasn’t ready at all!”

Ignis chuckled a bit and lowered the camera, motioning you over to look at the viewfinder. “But it actually turned out rather well. See?” You craned your neck to look at the preview screen, and was actually pleasantly surprised at the result. “Oh… well, I guess I can say that you know what you’re doing.”

“I would hope so, by now. I’ve come a long way in this unexpected hobby of mine,” Ignis took a moment to adjust his glasses before continuing. “The friend that introduced me to it was ecstatic that I had taken to it better than expected.”

“So, what do you do when you’re not taking pictures of dorky wannabe models?” You asked as you finally finished lacing up the errant boot and self-consciously tugging the hem down of your pink and black striped minidress.

“I’m a professor at a university back in England. I don’t get to travel until the summer months, and I have taken quite a liking to East Asia in general. Shanghai in particular is a mishmash of both ancient and modern elements that work well in symbolizing the cultural movement of the Chinese people, I think. It’s fascinating.” He glanced up at you for a moment before giving you a sheepish smile. “My apologies, I don’t wish to bore you with my errant rambling.”

_With that voice, you could read from the encyclopedia and I’d hang onto every word._ “You’re not boring me; I asked, after all. Besides, I’m an aspiring scholar myself. I’m getting my Master’s degree in Chinese Philosophy, if that tells you anything. If my thesis is approved, I should be graduating in a few months.”

Blinking in surprise, Ignis let his camera hand drop to the side. “Is that so? And here I thought you had taken up residency in Shanghai to teach English. It’s what most foreigners do to remain in the country by my humble observations.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” you folded your arms and gave a bit of a shrug. “And I do teach English on the side for extra cash. But my main purpose is to get smart and get out. I’ll definitely succeed in at least one of those two goals.”

Ignis laughed at your hint of a self-depreciating joke, and you tried telling yourself that the sound of it was like music to your ears as well as your loins. “You’re clever, so I’m certain that you’ll be able to achieve everything that you’ve set out to do.”

As the afternoon went by and you cycled through a couple of more outfits, you may have gotten a bit more relaxed with the shoot and with Ignis in general, keeping up idle chatter while going through a myriad of poses that you hoped looked as good as the accidental ones he had taken earlier. You both discussed Chinese culture, informing him of the things you had learned over your five years of being in the city as well as the difficulties you faced being the only foreigner in a sea of Chinese faces in your classes. In turn, he shared with you how he had done study abroad in France for a summer and had been overwhelmed by the complexities in the French language despite having tried to prepare with classes before his departure. You could almost forget how Ignis’s personal beauty had stunned you damn near stupid from the get go, since he was so nice about your random hiccups and temporary whining about having to lean your exposed back against the cold wall for a shot and not wanting to freeze yourself doing it.

But towards the end of the session, you had discovered that you certainly could _not_ set out to achieve everything you needed to do.

Because _now_ he wanted you to be seductive, and there wasn’t a seductive bone in your entire body. All the racy clothes that you probably had in your closet waiting to be unleashed in the next impromptu photoshoot aside, you had never pegged yourself to be anywhere near provocative. So, of course you were just staring at him dumbly as you stood in front of the bed with your arms ramrod straight at your sides, trying to figure out how to appear sexy rather than panicked out of your mind.

“Are you alright?” He asked, taking a step back after wanting to get a few close ups of your face.

“Ah… well, yeah, but…” scratching your head a little bit, you looked around the room nervously before looking back at him. “I don’t know how to be seductive.”

Ignis peered over his camera with a raised eyebrow. “Have you never had that asked of you before?”

“Well… yes and no,” you fidgeted. “I’ve been told how to pose myself in ways that definitely turned out to be seductive, but I’ve never actually… done that of my own accord, I guess you could say.”

“I see,” Ignis mused, his expression turning thoughtful. “Well, would you permit me to assist you?”

_Excuse me?_ “Ah, sure? I guess?” You stepped back a bit and watched him fiddle with his equipment bag, rustling around inside of it until he pulled out a tripod and set it up with a practiced hand. He affixed his camera to the top, going through the motions to make sure that it was level and the white balance was still appropriately set, and attached a small square device to the side of it before nodding satisfactorily and turning around to walk past you to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Seduce me.”

You swore you must have stared for at least an entire minute before your brain decided to start working again. “I… what?”

Ignis tilted his head as he regarded you for a moment, like it was nothing but a casual suggestion that nobody would ever do a double-take over. “Many models may find it too impersonal to portray certain moods to nothing but a camera. So, I’ve given you a subject to focus upon in hopes that it may help matters.”

_Help what matters? The matter of my panties being glued to my crotch right now at the mere thought of even being that up close and personal with you?_ Your mouth opened and closed on words that started forming yet couldn’t quite pass your lips. “Ah,” you settled on swallowing to try to get rid of the sudden dry mouth you were experiencing. “You don’t mind being in your own shoots?”

“I’ve had to be the subject of many varying shoots before I took up the art of photography myself. To be fair, I might have done it to avoid having to be on this side of the lens, but I’m far from unaccustomed to the idea. I’ve been where you are.”

Looking down at the multicolored leopard print shoes that you were so proud of finding the corresponding dress to, you shifted your weight from one foot to the other. “Okay. Well… I guess I just…” You stepped forward and tentatively placed one clammy hand on his shoulder. _Oh, god, he feels more built than he should be for a damn college prof_. “Do you lift, or something?”

“Not quite. Although I do dabble in martial arts.” Ignis gave you an amused look at your obviously nerve-wrecked expression before reaching out and wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you forward. “Intimacy is key to seduction, my dear. So don’t be shy.”

Stumbling forward for what seemed to be the upteenth time that day, you kept your screaming on the inside when the front of your legs brushed up against his knees. _What is happening right now._ “That’s… great, I do martial arts too. Well, not lately because I’ve had to put most of my attention towards my studies but, um…” You tried putting a stop to your babble. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Ignis.”

“That’s because you’re thinking too much. Pretend the camera isn’t there. How would you seduce your lover?”

_By turning around, opening the window right over there, and jumping 13 stories to my death._ “I’d… probably undress them? I guess?”

“Then do so,” he stated plainly, but with a hint of authority that you’d be hard pressed to ignore despite your hesitance and general meltdown.

_Okay. Okay. You can do this. It’s just business, of sorts._ Sucking in a deep breath to try and calm yourself to no avail, you grasped the edge of one of his suspenders and moved it down and off of his shoulder where it fell limply along the crook of his elbow. After doing the same with the other, you chanced only a split second of a glance at his face before you put all of your focus on the buttons on his lightly striped blouse. It was already partly undone, exposing his collarbone and being quite a distracting element during the entire session.

You had only gotten halfway down before he spoke again. “Hold.” Your fingers paused in their ministrations, and you heard the tale tell click of the camera that you were supposed to be ignoring. “You’re doing well. Keep going.”

_How in the fuck can he be so calm about this?_ “Do you usually have your models undress you for the sake of a good shoot?” You joked, trying to put some levity into your shot nerves as you finished with his shirt and pulled the ends out of his pants to billow the garment out from his fit figure. He was definitely toned, but not to the point where it would have looked out of place on his frame.

“No,” the snap of a lens greeted your ears again, and you finally noticed that he was holding a small remote that controlled the camera he had meticulously set up. “I usually keep my distance for obvious reasons.”

“I guess I’m honored that you trust me that much,” the banter that you two were keeping up was helping to distract you from what you were doing, and you were able to push the undone shirt off of his shoulders and watch it pool artfully around his waist. Placing a palm on his chest next, you gave a closed-lipped smile as a few more shots were taken. “I’d imagine that many women would fall in love with you, otherwise.”

“Perhaps. But we seem to have a bit more in common than the average model I become temporarily acquainted with during my excursions. It’s been a pleasant surprise.” Ignis moved a bit to fully rid himself of the shirt he had been divested of before placing a hand on your side. Jumping at the contact and the fact that you were terribly ticklish, you studied his face in a curious manner. His eyes were the clearest of green, nicely framed by his glasses that suited him as well as the rest of his ensemble, and roaming over you as much as you were to him. After a moment’s hesitation, you moved so that you were lightly straddling his legs, your knees on the soft comforter on either side of you.

“Am I blocking the light by doing this?” You asked, your voice becoming a bit more breathy than you meant it to be.

“Not at all,” Ignis replied smoothly, but you thought that his voice was a just a tad deeper than its normal cadence. Another snap of the lens sounded. “In fact, you can come a bit closer.”

_I’m actually going to die._ Leaning forward inch by inch, you only paused right before your nose would actually be touching his cheek. You made your breath shallow, feeling self conscious about everything concerning the entire situation. “Is this good?”

“…yes,” the slightest hesitation before he replied was what sent your heart racing. For the short time that you had been in his presence, you got nothing but the epitome of collectedness in his demeanor and treatment of you. Which of course was a good thing, because that was what you expected from any of the photographers that you worked with. But you didn’t ever end up in the lap of any of them before today, and you were desperately trying to tell yourself that you only imagined his slight changes, from the voice to that moment’s pause, to the minute adjustment of the hand on your waist that caused your already sinfully short dress to ride up to expose a sliver of your panties.

This was obviously your overactive hormones and imagination working against you to ruin a perfectly good photoshoot that should garner gems for Ignis to line his portfolio and for you to hoard on your computer with all of the other self-indulgent sessions you had done during your many years in China. Because there was _no way_ that his eyes had flickered to your lips before returning to meet your eyes.

“I have a request. You may feel free to refuse it.”

You _knew_ what it would be. Despite all of the effort you were putting into denying everything about all the lines crossed thus far, there was no way you could play dumb to yourself about what was to come next. The room was comfortably cool, keeping the humidity and oppressive heat of Shanghai’s summer to the outdoors where it belonged, but you swore you were breaking out in a sweat anyway. Biting the inner side of your lip, you had a quick but vigorous discussion with yourself about the responsible action you had to take in order to not go tumbling down that precarious rabbit hole.

“Kiss me.”

Placing your hand on left cheek, you threw all caution to the wind and leaned your head down to capture his lips, marveling at how soft they were against your own. They parted easily, and all of his pent up emotions came bursting out along with his tongue as it sought out your own. You didn’t bother stifling the moan that came from you at the welcome intrusion, quickly losing yourself in the rush that you were getting. The hand that was on your side the entire time tightened its grip before pulling upwards, fully exposing your underwear and most of your stomach as it did so. When you came up for air, you were sure that the edges of your vision had been blurring out from the intensity of the kiss you weren’t supposed to have initiated.

“Ignis…” you blinked rapidly, trying to get over the brunt of your arousal and shock at what just happened. In a flash, he had scooped you up and rolled so that you were laying flat on the mattress and staring up at his flushed face and blown out pupils.

“Forgive me,” he murmured, leaning down to pepper kisses all along your décolletage that sent shivers up and down your entire body. “For I might have sought out to seduce you from the beginning.”

In some fashion, you knew why he was apologizing. This was not how photoshoots were supposed to go. But you certainly were not complaining in the least about the turn of events. You ran your hands through his hair as he went to work tracing a trail with his lips up to where your neck met your ear before nibbling on it. You gasped, arching your back so that your chest met his. When Ignis managed to make his way back to your mouth again, you took the opportunity to wrap a leg around his waist and pull him flush to you and hummed in approval at the feel of his hardening member pressing up against your heat through the few layers of clothes that both of you still had on.

You couldn’t remember a time when you wanted someone as badly as him. Every grind he made against you only had you more desperate for what was currently out of your reach, and the whimpers you emitted were becoming louder as the make out session went on. Ignis only broke the kiss long enough to lean back and rid you of your dress, the bundle of material not even making it past your wrists before he descended onto your uncovered breasts next, swirling his tongue skillfully around your nipple before suckling on it. His teeth teased your skin enough to tantalize, and you weren’t even sure if you were dreaming this entire thing. You stretched your hands out to touch him, but one of his own met your descent and coaxed them back over your head, keeping them lightly but firmly pinned to the bed via your dress that was now acting as a suitable restraint.

You wanted to be able to do something other than writhe around at his behest, but it seemed as though that Ignis wanted you that way. Only after he had given both of your breasts the equal attention they deserved did he release you, and you wasted no time springing up and pushing him down until you could gain access to his pants that you were itching to get off of him now that both of you were past the point of no return.

“I thought you said that you weren’t good at seduction, my dear,” Ignis said with humor as he watched you quickly unbuckle and pull down the trousers he was wearing, making sure that you took his underwear with him. The sight of his cock springing free was enough to make your mouth salivate, and you met his eyes with a heated gaze as you carelessly tossed his garments off the side of the bed.

“I’m not.” You positioned yourself right between his legs and boldly grasped his member, and his breath hitched at the contact. “Wanna see what _my_ kind of seduction is?” You then made sure that your mouth enveloping the head of his cock cut off any actual response that Ignis would have made to your obviously rhetorical question.

You were convinced that his dick was as perfect as he was, from the way it fit all the way to the back of your throat to the feel of every ridge of it along your tongue as you took him in as far as you could. His eyes widened in surprise before he lolled his head back, the moan that came from him being just as delicious as the salty tinge of the precum that was leaking from the tip. You took your time milking him, holding back a grin at the way Ignis’s hips bucked with every pass you made. You thought that you could keep it up forever, just to see how undone you could make the photographer that was way too good-looking and smooth for his own good, but it was evident that he had different ideas when he sat up and fisted a hand in your hair to tug you off of the dick you had grown fond of worshipping. You were just thinking about chuckling despite the grip he had on your strands until you met his gaze and all semblance of breath left your person at the lust roiling there.

“You’re a minx,” Ignis growled before pressing his lips to yours, and where before you were startled by his passion, this time you could tell that you had pushed him past his own point somewhere along the way, feeling like your lips were going to be bruised with the veracity in which he was attacking them with his own, and a fresh wave of arousal shot through you at that discovery.

You wanted him to take you however he pleased.

And he was going to.

Made to lie flat once again, you watched as he lifted one of your thighs to hitch around his waist before sheathing himself inside you, and it was by far one of the most welcome experiences that you had in quite some time. After all of the latent sexual tension that you had been ignoring throughout the shoot for the sake of keeping your head on straight, all you could do now is call out his name in a heady moan, feeling yourself stretch to accommodate him. His pace was quick but not frantic, and he looked down at you as your breasts bounced with every thrust with a look that you thought was hot enough to burn you from the inside out.

After awhile, you couldn’t find it within yourself to watch what was going on, closing your eyes and just letting the full sensuality of the moment engulf you without the visceral experience of seeing everything about this composed gentleman fall to pieces in order to rut himself inside you. Instead, you memorized the harsh breaths he took, the tightening of his fingers on your thigh, and the head of his cock hitting all of the right places within you that was forcing that familiar coiled sensation in the pit of your stomach to crest.

It was then that you felt the warmth of his chest against your own as he leaned down and ghosted his breath across your ear as he spoke. “It’s time for you to cum for me now, darling.”

You had never before been taught to orgasm on command, and didn’t think it possible until that very moment when you clenched around his cock and screamed your release as it wracked your entire frame. Wrapping your arms around your neck as you rode it out, you heard Ignis grunt before half choking back his own moan as he came, burying his head into the crook of your neck as he breathed out a few explicatives in an almost reverent manner as his hips finally stilled. As sweaty as both of you were after all of that, neither of you seemed inclined to move from the position you were in while you got yourselves together.

“Did you get all of that on camera?” you joked lightly once your breath had settled into something resembling normalcy.

You felt rather than heard him chuckle, his chest bobbing with his reaction. “Unfortunately, no. I didn’t have it on video mode. I should have been wiser in hindsight.”

Shrugging as best you could despite laying down, you grinned. “Eh, it’s probably better, you know. Someone could use it as blackmail, and just as you are up for tenure at university it would just come up and ruin everything for you.”

He lifted his head to look at you then, his green eyes filled with mirth and a bit more tenderness than you were expecting considering the circumstances. You weren’t sure what to make of the way your heart skipped a beat as he smiled. “Tell me, what are you planning to do once you graduate?”

“Well, my resident visa expires a week after I do, so unless I am looking to actually make my occupation an ESL teacher to remain in China, it looks like I’ll be headed back to the States to see what kind of trouble I can get into on my home turf.”

“Could I convince you to pursue a secondary degree at a prestigious university in England, by any chance? You could say that I have a vested interest in your continued education.”

Blushing a bit, you let out a flustered giggle. “Would you be my advisor?”

“Perhaps. But I would require intensive tutoring in my office on a regular basis. Not many are up to the task, but I’m certain you’d manage.”

“Yeah, what was that you said earlier? That I’m able to achieve anything I set out to do? Does that still apply?” _I haven’t even gotten one master’s degree yet, and I’m planning on getting another one simply because the dick is that good. What is my life?_

“It’s certainly does, my dear,” Ignis laid his head back in the crook of your neck, his lips feathering the skin there as he spoke. “It certainly does.“


End file.
